


No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

by write_til_we_bleed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Football | Soccer, Hate Sex, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Top Harry, Topping from the Bottom, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_til_we_bleed/pseuds/write_til_we_bleed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry is horrible at football and louis has to -unfortunately-teach the boy who will ruin his team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry sat on the bench watching his teammates play. Harry didn’t really want to be on the team and his teammates didn’t want him there either. Harry was just doing this so his father wouldn’t be on him for doing nothing. It also helped that the coach was his uncle. Harry watched enviously as Louis yet again scored a point for their team. Louis was the star and Harry hated him.

Louis felt the hands on his back and arm saying his name in praise. Smiling Louis saw Harry glaring at the ground. Louis didn’t like Harry the only reason he was even on the team was because the coach was his uncle. Now Louis wouldn’t hate Harry if he could actually play, but for as much as Harry knew about football it was a shame he couldn’t even kick straight.

It was the halfway through last period when a a teammate twisted his ankle forcing Harry to rise from the bench and join his non-enthusiastic team on the field. Louis gave the signal for ‘don’t let Styles near the ball’. No one really paid Harry any attention not even the other team who had played them enough to know that Styles wasn’t a threat.

For a while the plan worked until Harry was the only person Louis could hand the ball off to. Harry eagerly took off with the ball and began ran to the other end of the field. Someone took the ball from Harry which wasn’t hard since he was taller than most and it was easy to snake through his skinny legs. Luckily Louis stole it back and scored yet another goal winning the game.

They went to the coaches house to celebrate. When everyone was eating pizza the coach walked over to Louis, “Louis can I ask a favor of you?”

“Sure coach. What do you need?” Louis mumbled with a mouth full of greasy pizza.

“I need you to help Harry, just make him slightly better.”

Louis face fell and he nearly chocked on his pizza, “Coach… are you kidding me!? He can barely run without tripping.” 

“I know, I know. Just work with him.” He walked away leaving Louis to his dinner. Louis looked around the room to find coach talking to Harry now. Louis glared at Harry, well I guess I’ll just have to make the best of it, Louis thought to himself all the while a wicked grin spread on his face.

It was the first day of summer at eight in the morning. Harry bitterly thought he should still be in bed, but no he need to practice with the great almighty Louis Tomlinson all summer long.  
Louis was standing in the middle of the field , impatiently tapping his foot to the dewy grass waiting for the boy who he was supposed to magically make better at playing a sport that didn’t agree with him. 

Harry looked at his watch for the millionth time that morning knowing Louis was going to yell at him for being late on their first day. He stood at the edge of the field waiting for the captain to finally notice him.

When Louis did , his face morphed into instant hate. Harry cringed inwardly ,knowing he was screwed.

The rest of the day held shouts and barked orders , cowering and obedience. Harry tried not letting it get to him but Louis was wearing his patience down.

When the sun was at its highest peak and his clock read 1 p.m. , Harry thought he could finally get rid of Louis by going to the nearby team locker room hoping Louis would get tired of him and just drive away.

When he opened the door to the pine-sol scented locker room , Louis pushed past him with a grunt into the locker room. Harry sighed , looking at the time again , contemplating whether he should just wait for his mom to pick him up or risk a shower .

He took the latter and stomped inside the white tiled locker room. He noticed some of the stuff strewn around , he ignored it and went his locker not far from the mess and takes all off except his boxer briefs.

The shower that he hadn’t bothered noticing turned off and a door creaked open and a naked Louis walked out. The tan skin stretching over strong biceps , his cock hanging heavy between thick thighs and Harry just runs a hand over his face hoping he can get as far away from this prick as fast as possible.  
Louis’ surprised when he steps out of the stall , finding a half naked Harry. He feels himself flush and he’s overcome the same need that has haunted him all of his life. When he was younger and more vulnerable to these feelings , he always shoved them down and messed with some kid to convince himself that , yea he was straight and he did like girls. And he decides to do it again.

Louis steps right into Harry’s space and scoffs ,

” God Harry do I have to fucking teach you to how to wash too? Damn you smell fucking horrible ” Louis smirked , shoving his wet fringe out of his eyes.

Harry ignores him , he pulls his shower stuff out and Louis grabs the bag from him.

Louis grunts while he’s rummaging through Harry’s stuff. He snorts when he sees the fruity looking shampoo. When he spots the deodorant , he uncaps it and puts some on.

” the least you can do since I’m ATTEMPTING to make you better at this sport ” he mumbles

Harry’s feel a his temperature rising , he clenched and unclenches his hands. Louis must’ve seen them , he threw the deodorant and stepped even closer into Harry’s space.

“What the fuck do you think you’re going to do Harry ? Are you going to fucking hit me ?” Louis cranes his neck upwards.

Harry doesn’t move an inch , his jaw ticking and he doesn’t want to hurt this little man but-

” exactly Harry you’re a fucking pussy. Not going to do-” Louis begins.

Harry grabs Louis by his shoulders and shoves him against the metal lockers. Louis’ head smacks against the metal and he closes his eyes briefly in pain.

He opens his eyes slowly to the fuming Harry , a new Harry.

Harry circles Louis’ throat with his large hand , ” you need to fucking stop ” he said in a deep rumble.

Louis smirked and he kicked at Harry’s shins and punched at Harry even though he knew he wasn’t gaining much purchase. He stilled when he felt the hand tighten.

He looked at the curly haired lad , sweaty and angry , Louis admits he may have gone too far but he hated this kid. The kid was given a chance to play on one of the best teams in the UK and it seems like the boy front even care.

Louis knew he wasn’t jealous , but it was hard for him to let someone come in and not even care about his team.

“You’re fucking useless and pathetic” he spat out.

Harry narrows his eyes , he lifts Louis ’ head by his neck and bangs his head against the metal again.

A grunt falls from Louis’ lips and his eyes flash bright.

Harry’s eyes flash with pure hatred and he grabs Louis’ naked hip in his vice-like grip. He hopes to leave bruises as he grips the naked skin tighter.

“Your a cunt ” Harry breathes.

The blue-green of Louis’ eyes seem to grow brighter, ” oh have we grown some balls now hazza ?”

The hands that cover Louis’ throat and shoulder, leaves him and Harry punches the locker closest to Louis face.

Louis feels like that was too close for comfort and before he can think about it he slaps Harry across his face.

When Harry aims at Louis , all Louis can focus on is the growing mark on Harry’s now swollen cheek then Harry’s bony knuckles are at his cheek and he feels blood on his tongue.

He runs his tongue over his teeth and steps close to Harry to push him

” can’t seem to get enough of me, Tomlinson?” Harry says.

Louis snarls , ” fuck off ” and he goes to knee Harry in the balls but Harry blocks him and picks him up.

He throws him on the floor , and Louis rolls onto his back clutching his stomach in pain. He almost feels sorry for the smaller boy until profanities started being thrown at him.

Harry chuckles humorlessly and bends down close to the older boy to maybe rub it in his face , and Louis grabs him by the neck and brings Harry to the ground with him.

They roll around for a few seconds until they’re both out of breath and Louis feels his legs bulging around Harry’s waist as he tries to get a better grip to hope to break him in half.

And Harry’s pants are becoming labored , his muscles starting to feel a bit sore but he knows he has to win this battle.

Harry spits on Louis and Louis cringes away , resulting in grinding his round ass down on Harry’s flacid cock.

Thinking of this as another one of Louis’ sick games , his heart beats faster and Harry grinds up into Louis .

Misunderstanding Louis bites his lip and repeats his actions, while scratching at Harry’s naked back in hidden pleasure.

Harry feel the blunt nails and the firm ass , he can’t help but grab a fistful of the feathery locks and pull.

Louis shouts and brings his teeth to Harry’s porcelain neck and sinks them into the hard muscle.

Louis unconsciously wraps himself tighter around Harry and brings his hand to Harry’s boxers to pull the thick cock out.

Harry flinches when he feels the warm hand but doesn’t stop him when he’s guided to Louis’ hole.

” and who’s the pussy now ” Harry purrs.

Louis grips him tighter , biting the young boy harder but doesn’t stop until he feels the head grazing his rim and sinking into him.

Harry thrusts into him harshly , wanting Louis to feel every bit of him. It’s not even about proving himself to Louis or showing Louis that he won’t be taken advantage of , no it’s now about dominating Louis. But Louis’ a fighter and he won’t just lose graciously , he’s going to fight until the end.

Harry keeps a steady pace , fucking into him hard and deep and easy. And Harry’s a bit surprised , since Louis is so loose already and not needing to be prepared at all.

” you’re a little slut aren’t you Louis ?” He continues ” were you finger fucking yourself in the stall? Thinking about me? Was this your plan all along ? ” He says mockingly.

Louis looks him in the eye , gives a short laugh and digs his nails into Harry’s back, ” shut up and fuck me. Or do I have to teach you how to do that too ?” He snickers.

” all.you.had.to.do.was.ask.” Harry insinuates every thrust with his words.

Louis can feel very ridge and vein in Harry’s shaft and he wants to scream and moan as loud as he can but being the childish ass he is , he doesn’t want to give that to Harry so he just stays quiet.

Harry wraps a large palm around Louis’ leaking member and squeezes hard until he hears a strangled breath fall from Louis’ pink lips and he begins to move up and down him slowly. Harry doesn’t stop , even when he hears a groan and come is spilling over his hand , he still fucks Louis hard and fast and jacks Louis off through his orgasm.

Louis stays fucking bouncing up and down on Harry and Harry’s stays thrusting as hard as he can into Louis and Harry comes hard. He fills Louis up with his seed and Louis puts on a disgusted look on just for Harry when he feels the hot warmth spill inside him.

Before Harry can regain his breath , Louis pulls quickly off of him and turns his back to Harry , to go back toward the showers.

Harry quickly picks himself up , pulls up his underwear, grabs his fallen belongings and heads towards the stall that’s furthest away from Louis’.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But Louis just has to win.

Louis wakes up the following morning remembering Harry’s body , how the hard line of the younger boys chest pressed into his back and instead of admonishing himself for it he grasps his hardness into his hand and moves agonizingly slow to bring himself to release.

It’s safe to say he not in the best of moods today and doesn’t have the patience for the younger ones bullshit. He arrives earlier than necessary , inwardly planning on how to ruin the younger boys mood , since Harry had ruined his morning it would only be fair.

Scratching the back of his neck, he smirks at the devious plans that come to mind and they all make Louis flush with pride. He turns his head at the sound of a running car engine, and watches as the younger boy slowly get out if the silver SUV .

The curly haired boy looks out at him from under lowered brows , keeping the eye contact as he makes his way closer to the center of the field. Harry opens his mouth to say something but Louis interrupts him.

" How about you run some laps ? " Louis doesn’t give him a chance to reply , turning on his heel to go sit at the bench at the edge of the field. Harry is still looking at him , shock written on his features when Louis sits on the wooden surface. " well go on " Louis all but shouts with a twist of his wrist at the curly haired boy.

Louis can see his mouth is set into a hard line , when Harry starts to run. The younger of the two is on his second lap around , when Louis shouts ’ faster ’ .

He doesn’t know how long he sits there , but he begins to look at his ruined cuticle bed when a shadow falls over him. ” How long do I need to do this ?” Harry breathes.

Louis peers up at him and sighs . Louis sits up and runs to get a soccer ball from the storage room. When he returns , Harry’s sitting on the bench breathing heavily.

" get up , lazy ass "

When the other complies with only a grunt in Louis’ direction , Louis hands him the ball , saying ” now run laps with the ball. If you kick the ball to far out , you’ll have to start over again. You have to run ten laps. ” Louis claps him on the back with a smile.

At about the fifth time around, Harry looks practically worn out. He’s dripping sweat. His cheeks are flushed and his curls stick to his head and a poking out in weird directions. And all Louis can seem to do his try to hide his huge smile and victorious laughter , he can’t bring himself to care.

When Harry’s just barley trudging along , Louis rolls his eyes and goes to him offering him a game , since they only have a little left of their time.

" how about a little one on one ?" Louis purrs.

Harry’s one the ground fighting for breath. He doesn’t even get a correct answer out before Louis’ yelling at him for not being quick enough to join him in the field for their game.

He finally makes it to where Louis is standing. Louis stares up at him ,” on three we go “

Harry bites his lip , still breathing a bit heavy and runs a hand through his sweating curls.

"ONE "

"TWO "

" THREE" Louis finishes quick.

Louis dashes around him, the checkered ball moving between his feet swiftly and already more than halfway down his side of the field.  
Harry runs after him, more adrenaline pumping though him . He’s trying to kick the ball out of Louis’ swift moving feet and he almost has it until the older boy body checks him.

Harry ,unbalanced , goes sprawling to the dewy grass. Louis keeps going and gives a quick upward kick , aiming for the center of Harry’s goal. He makes it and looks back at Harry’s with a satisfied smirk sitting on his lips.

" I won't"

He struts past Harry , giving him a cocky wink and Harry stays down Louis clicks his tongue , giving a mock shake of his head and a shrug.

Harry’s green eyes bore a hole in the back of Louis’ tee shirt and Louis can feel it and he gives a loud laugh as he makes his way into the locker room.

Louis showers and 8 minutes later , Louis hears the curly haired boy walk in. The tan boy makes his way out into the now steaming open area and he sees Harry sitting heavily on the metal bench , head thrown back and eyes closed , looking completely exhausted.And Louis wants to play with him a little more.

He drops the towel from his waist, quietly stepping over fallen clothes, coming to stand over the other boy. Harry opens his eyes and stares at Louis until Louis smiles softly at him. Louis climbs on top of him, straddling him , glistening thick thigh on either side of Harry’s skinny waist.

Louis thinks that he like this game , he like to toy with things that he hates. It makes it more fun for him.

He runs a soft hand through Harry’s matted hair , pushing down the urge to cringe , and brushes his lips against Harry’s temple softly.

" let me win. " He lost the last time they were in this locker room, the last tune they played this game. Louis doesn’t like to lose. He doesn’t prefer it. Louis vaguely thinks that losing to a younger , scrawnier boy , physically pained him. He can’t just let that memory be the last off the two. He’s got to win.

Harry’s keeps his eyes on him the whole time , his answer being ” never “

Louis tightens his fingers , on Harry’s neck and he ducks his head to suck on the salty skin of the his neck. Harry circles Louis’ naked waist with his hands. Louis sits back far enough that Harry’s skinny fingers , slip from around his wet waist. His red knuckled fingers barely grazing the soft pudge of Louis’ stomach.

The air around them heats , making Louis’ skin damp and hot while Harry seems like he’s running out of breath. Louis skips his nimble fingers over the sweaty expanse of Harry’s dewy skin.

" stop teasing "

Hands dart out to grab the bulge that’s prominent through Harry’s loose shorts. He holds on , squeezing harshly until the cock thickens with blood. He lets go a quick second only to push the navy shorts down and a grab the huge member again . Tightening around the base , Louis ducks his head to spit on the shiny head of the younger boys cock. He feels his fringe cover his forehead and he blows upward only to send warm breath over the younger boy , resulting in Harry shuddering, seeming to come undone in front of Louis.

Harry gives a throaty moan , trying to buck into the older boy’s hand. Louis smears milky pre come over the pink helmet of Harry’s cock , and dips the tip of his thumb into the sensitive slit.

Louis’ hand moves up once , twisting his wrist as he get closer to the top. The pressure never falters , and Harry’s eyes turn glassy when he hits his release.

Every part of his body trembles ,pale white ropes of cum shooting from Harry’s thicken cock , spraying the older boy’s face and Harry’s torso in white. Harry sees colors behind his eyelids , and he feels more exhausted , limbs unable to move.

While the aftershocks dimming his bodies senses , he barley notices Louis swiftly getting up to go - wiping his face of the mess with the back of his hand - and leaving Harry to dry in his own seed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated. :3


End file.
